Turbulent Romances, Reminiscent Friends, and Hell-Giving
by Luvergirl of Books
Summary: Shuffle Challenge, second on my list of many. These basically show little bits of the series that have not been covered, never will be shown, or things that even I don't believe will happen. Little drabbles for each song, because songs give us so much. We might as well reciprocate!


**A/N:** Shuffle Challenge, numero dos! (is that how you spell it? I'm not so good with stuff like that...) As in the previous challenge, it has been a while since I've made these, so they might not be perfectly up-to-date. And, as I just realized, I forgot to put the rules on the other. They are simply such:

1. Put your iPod on shuffle mode.

2. For the song that comes on, write any little drabble/story you can think of in the time limit of the song.

3. Stop when the song ends!

4. Repeat for a total of 10 songs.

And that's basically it. On with the show!

* * *

**1. Alyssa Lies **_(Jason Michael Carrol, 4:21)_

Jonah opened the door to Halt's apartments, little Katie right on his heels.

"Daddy." Katherine tugged at Will's sleeve, and he looked down at his daughter.

"What's up, baby girl?" Will asked her. "How was school today?"

"Fine," she said, "but I was happy when Jonah came to pick me up. I miss you when I go."

He smiled at her. "I miss you, too, sis," and he ruffled her hair.

But her gaze slid away from his. He raised an eyebrow, and she looked up at her dad again. "Daddy, can I tell you somethin'?"

Will shot Halt a confused look as he pulled Katie onto his lap. "Of course, Kat. You can tell me anything."

"Are you sure, baby girl?" Will asked. "Because this is nothing to joke about."

"I'm sure," she said, playing with her fingers. "She lies 'bout her bruises all the time."

Halt stood to his feet. "Jonah, saddle up the horses. Come here, Kat." He scooped up his little granddaughter from Will's lap, holding her on his hip. "We're going to the Ward."

"Are you sure?" Will prodded, looking at the teacher with dread.

Katherine's teacher nodded. "Yes. I wish I would've known sooner. I could have done something.

"There was nothing for you to do." Eyes on his feet, Will strode to his small party. He found it hard to look in Katie's eyes.

"Daddy, why do they all look so sad?"

Before he could answer, Jonah took her hand and led her away from Halt and Will, leaving the older men to talk to each other. Jonah sat on the step, and Kat sat next to him. Her eyes were so pleading. "Jonah?" she whispered.

"She's with Jesus now, Honey Bunches."

**A/N: **…tears…*sniffle* Rampant OCs

* * *

**2. Would You Go With Me** _(Josh Turner, 3:49)_

"How about if I wanted to run around in a forest I had never been in?"

Alyss grinned. "I would be right there with you."

Will's face scrunched up as he thought. "What if…I started looking for the gate to Hell? What then?"

She shook her head in admiration of his imagination. "I would go and scout the way! Who else is going to watch your back?"

Now it was his turn to smirk. "Wow, you're dedicated." Alyss nodded. "What if I set you free?" he asked.

"I would come right back to you. No doubt."

He grabbed her by the waist, twirling her about in an unknown dance. "That's what I wanted to know!"

**A/N: **what is _up_ with me doing corny stuff?!

* * *

**3. September **_(Daughtry, 3:59)_

Horace let the steel rasp against stone as he sharpened his sword. "Do you remember our first real mission together?"

"Yeah," Will answered, smiling and nodding. "The embassy to Celtica. I remember; I doubt I'll ever forget. I'll miss the old days."

"Yeah, times gone by. No day is the same as the next." More steel on stone. "You know, we've had our complications, but we've had our good times."

Will simply nodded, lost in times gone by.

"Someday, we're going to have to leave all of this behind."

"I know." Will looked up at him. "Would you do it over again?"

"In a heartbeat."

* * *

**4. Haven't Met You Yet** _(Michael Bublé, 4:05)_

"Next thing we know, Halt," Gilan grinned, nudging Will's shoulder, "_you_ will be the one that's falling in love, huh?"

"I highly doubt that," Halt said, eyebrows lowering like thunderclouds over his eyes.

Will rose an eyebrow in a scary impersonation. "Now Halt, that's no way to think! Surely you'll find somebody who loves you as much as you love them."

"If that's so, I haven't met her yet."

And he promised himself, that when that time did come, he would fulfill every promise he ever made to her.

But then he thought of Pauline. _Oh,_ he thought, _but I _have_ met you. And what a great meeting it was._

**A/N:** …That was _largely_ OOC there at the end…

* * *

**5. Hello World **_(Lady Antebellum, 5:25)_

There was a tug at my sleeve. When I looked down, there was this little girl, maybe about five or six, staring up at me with these fixing gray eyes. "Hi, mister," she said in a sweet little voice.

"Hi there, sweetie," I said to her, kneeling down so that we were eye-to-eye. "What are you up to today?"

The precious little girl smiled at me. "I thought you looked nice," she said. "I see lots of nice-looking people, but I don't talk to many."

"Well, that's a shame," I said. "If you ever see me around, you can talk to me whenever you like."

She positively beamed. "I will, believe—"

"Josie!"

I didn't know who this man was, but she—Josie—ran to him, and I saw that he had to be her father. "Josie!" I heard him yell at her. "Must I have to tell you not to talk to random people? There's no telling what might happen to you!" And he slammed the back of his hand across her cheek, sending her reeling backwards, onto the grass.

By this time, I was already moving toward him, and I heard her venomous words: "Nothing worse than you do to me," she spat.

Before he could do anything else to her, I was upon him. I backhanded him, just as he had done to Josie, and he fell onto the ground. "Never hit her again," I hissed. "If I see you do that again, you'd better hope that God will have mercy on your soul."

"Y-yes, Sir Horace," he stammered.

Josie looked up at me. "Thank you," she whispered.

And she stood, ran to me, and enveloped me in the purest hug I had ever experienced.

* * *

**6. Stay **_(Sugarland, 4:44)_

"There's someone else, isn't there?"

"Jenny, you know you are the only one for me."

"_Isn't there_? I'm not stupid."

"I never said you were stupid. I love you."

"Do you love me enough, Alan?"

"Of course, babe. Why wouldn't I?"

"I don't know. I don't think you're telling me everything."

"Okay. I admit it. There is one who…"

"Never bring her here. Thursday nights, be home by midnight."

"Are you…saying that we can have an…open relationship?"

"Yes, Alan. That's obviously what you want."

"I…I don't know what to say, Jenny."

"You may not, but I'll say this. I'm tired of being lonely. I don't have to live this way. The next time you find yourself wanting to leave her bed for mine…why don't you just stay there."

**A/N:** just one of Jenny's random boyfriends, I suppose…

* * *

**7. Syndicate **_(The Fray, 3:29)_

"Crowley," Halt said wearily, "why are we still doing this?"

Crowley looked at his friend curiously. "Meaning…?"

Halt looked down at his shoes. The young man seemed almost…embarrassed. "We've lost so much. What are we doing this for? There's no way for us to know what we're made of, the entire Corps and us. Why?"

Crowley gave his best friend a half smile. "Someday, you know, this will be all over. But just think, right now, we're closer than we've ever been. We do know what we're fighting for is for sure." He put his arm around his friend's shoulders. "We may have lost a lot, but just remember: we haven't lost it all yet."

* * *

**8. Life After You** _(Daughtry, 3:25)_

_What have I done to us? I didn't mean any of what I'd said to you last time I saw you. I was stupid to walk away from you._

Will—who had, regrettably, left Tug in the stable at his cabin—had bummed a ride from a couple riding a carriage.

_God knows what I'd do if I lost you. All that matters is that we love each other forever. I just want a life full of laughter._

"Is there any way to make the horses go faster?" Will asked the man, not unkindly.

"Sorry, young man," he said. "I'd say this is about their limit right now."

_I need to get home to you._

_I hope you forgive me._

There was a clank, then a huge crash. Will felt the carriage tip over slightly as one of the front wheels broke. Without hesitation, he asked, "How far are we from town?"

"About 5 kilometers. Why?"

But Will didn't hear. He was already sprinting for home.

**A/N:** good job being devoted, kid. I mean, really, he's runnin to get back to her. Now _that's _initiative.

* * *

**9. Won't Go Home Without You**_ (Maroon 5, 3:51)_

"Get away from me, Will!"

But the young Ranger wouldn't let her walk away, grabbing her elbow. "Please, just hear me out."

At first, Alyss tried to yank away from his grip, but soon realized that it was a fruitless attempt. Her face was stained with tears of rage. "Tell me, just _tell_ me, exactly why I should do anything to hear you plead your case," she said between furious sobs.

Will's face was sincere, as was his tone. "All of the things I felt, I never showed. The worst thing that I could do would be to let you go. Don't let it be over tonight," he pleaded. "Just give me one more chance—I swear, I'll get it right this time. If I go home by myself tonight…I won't make it through the night. Please, Alyss. I'm not going home without you."

**A/N: **well, that was really random. I wonder what they were fighting about… Well, you'd better spread it on thick, Will! …I'm just kidding, don't do that, buddy, you'll get your rump kicked.

I sure do make it sound like they have a lot of relationship problems.

* * *

**10. Gives You Hell**_ (The All-American Rejects, 3:32)_

"Remind me to never give you coffee. Again. Ever. …_Ever_."

Gil grinned at his mentor. "Oh, don't worry, that's just how I act. It has nothing to do with the coffee!"

Halt sighed. "You know, I hope I can get through the rest of your apprenticeship."

"Why do you say that?"

"I just might not make it out alive."

"Oh, Halt, I wouldn't kill you!"

"No, but _I_ might kill me."

Attempting to mimic Halt's eyebrow, Gilan said, "You know, I hope that every time I'm in a good mood like this, it just _grinds your bones_ to know that _you_ never feel like this."

"Feel like what, high on happy gas?"

**A/N:** *shakes head* poor, poor, screwed-up Gil…I love him so much…


End file.
